Lives of the Targets
by AndyArcher
Summary: If you've ever played the Dark Brotherhood questline, you've probably wondered what the people your killing have done to deserve death. These stories are my thoughts of why someone would want these people dead. T for some bloody bits and certain content.
1. Rufio

Hey guys. Although this isn't my first fanfic, it is my only. I deleted my other one because I only wrote it when I was bored one night and I read it the next morning and it seemed really stupid plus no reviews . But I plan on keeping this one up so read and enjoy!

"I hate that Traven Mage!" Rufio exclaimed to his wife. "Him and all his bans on necromancy. I'm not even in the Mages Guild! I'M NOT EVEN DOING NECROMANCY!"

"Well…err…I mean…your experiments are kind of…odd. People may think that your performing necromancy, I mean, they see you walk in with people and they don't come out for a while" his wife stuttered.

"Yes my patients are living people, but it's not like I'm taking them down to the basement to reanimate them! I'm a doctor, their patients that volunteered. Well I don't think I'll be able to continue my trials, I'm not going to be getting any volunteers now." Rufio complained.

"Ah, well just get some rest dear, sleep on it and maybe you'll get an idea tonight"

And Rufio did get an idea…

Rufio lay awake all night. Tossing and turning in his green silk sheets, thinking. He couldn't get over the new rule that Arch-Mage Traven put in place. Although he wasn't performing necromancy, or anything that has to do with dead bodies for that matter, the little law made rumors start about what Rufio was doing with his patients in his basement. All he was doing was testing his potion remedies, he needed human subjects though and that was creepy enough. He had always had problems getting volunteers before even though he paid quite handsomely. But he was having even worse problems for his latest concoction due to the fact that he figured a side-effect could be fatal to some. He had a beggar visit him vaguely interested in it wanting the money but after the rumors of necromancy he was never heard from again. Then it struck him! His wonderful idea had come to mind he was upset that he had never thought of it before but nonetheless he was going to try it now. Use his pretty little wife. She was right next to him fast asleep…all he had to do was run downstairs and grab the potion and pour it into her snoring mouth!

"It's perfect!" he whispered to himself.

So he did as planned and got his little remedy from his lab. Then, he stood over her sleeping body ready. He prepared a small dose of the stuff and put it into a silver goblet. Then, he poured the dark red substance into her mouth. As it fell down her throat, she gagged and awoke in a shock, she glanced at Rufio with the potion in one hand and the goblet n the other and yelled,

"RUFIO! DID YOU JUST MAKE ME DRINK THAT!

"Uh…err…I…" Rufio stuttered

"UGH! I'm telling the Guard! That's got to be breaking some law!" she said

"NO! You can't!" he tried to explain

"Why not!"

"Think of the rumors! I'm looked at bad enough as it is! Please just sit down let's talk."

"NO!" she screamed at Rufio running for the door

His head being blurred by other thoughts and adrenaline, he threw the bottle at her, hitting her right in the back of the head, smashing, sending glass flying everywhere, killing her almost instantly.

"Azura! What have I done!" Rufio said out loud.

Things were racing through his head. The 1000 dollar fine, the prison sentence, and the way people would look at him…his wife was a well liked entertainer that many people knew and loved. And if someone found out it was him they would definitely want him killed.

"Oh...God…" He thought to himself "I need to get away, far away from here, into hiding keep a low profile, I'll go to a inn somewhere…yea…one really desolate…one no one would go to… I'll stay in my room forever! I can…I have to…"

So he did just that. He left the Imperial City to go to the rather unknown, Inn of Ill Omen, which he had visited once as a child. He never left that inn alive again.

So there's my little pilot. I will attempt to do all assassinations though maybe not when (Spoiler) you start killing the black hand because its kind of obvious what they did to get killed…they killed…By the way, I write these stories based on what the targets say when you approach them before killing them. Thanks for Reading! Review!


	2. Gaston Tussaud

Ok guys so here is the next target! Gaston Tussaud. He actually doesn't give much of a clue except that he's been avoiding justice his entire life and a note. Neither give much of a clue so I'll make up my own little story.

Gaston stood on the deck of the Marie Elena staring at the coming land. They were finally coming back to Cyrodiil. Surprisingly, he and his crew actually hadn't done to much incriminating things this trip. Knowing that they would be stopping in the capital province, they didn't want to be too hot. But they were attacked by a ship from Morrowind, after stealing a precious carving of some sword. It seemed quite important to those elves so he quite cunningly hid it in a box along with pieces to some alchemy equipment being sent to one of his contacts. Well when they sailed by the coast on there way to attempt to find a landing spot in the mysterious land of Akavir, they were recognized and attacked, and in process losing his first mate.

"Ah, no matter, I'll just promote one of you after I pick some beggar in Leyawiin" he said to calm the worries of one of his crew.

An hour later they were docked and were waiting to restock supplies. The store said it would take about two days to have it organized and put on the ship.

"Well. You heard the man. Its gunna be 2 days 'till we can leave this swampy dirt hole. So… go have some fun. Drown yourselves in ale, maybe pick up a cheap hooker, and just stay out of my way." Gaston said.

"Huzzah! Two Days Off!" Yelled the crew.

So they all dispersed and went off in search of something to do or some**one**. Of course Gaston knew they would all go to the Five Claws lodge that night and drink until they passed out. He, being the captain, would be staying at the nicer inn which every city has. The Three Sisters was conveniently placed right across the street from the other tavern which meant he'd need to listen to their terrible drunken singing. THAT was inevitable.

"Oh, Sweet Lady of Wayrest! Oh, Sweet Lady of Mine!..." 'Sang' some crew members of the ship.

"Oh Azura" said the frustrated and tired captain "Is that the only song they know!"

He tried to get some sleep for a while after then decided that it was pointless and went about some pirate business at his desk.

He awoke late morning the next day. Startled and wondering what time it was he rushed downstairs. He had barely made it in time to be served breakfast. It was a decent meal of fruits and some bacon and eggs. Probably better than what his crew was having across the street. After finishing his meal he left to see what they were up to. As he exited his inn he saw her. A young Dark Elf. She was wearing a rather revealing dress and a very tight corset. Gaston imagined she would be one of the prostitutes one of his crew members picked up. She was crying with her head in her hands. Gaston rolled his eyes and continued walking but then she lifted her face and he saw her. She was beautiful, there was no wonder she was picked up last night. She ran down the street and he proceeded to follow. He found her later behind a house staring into the pond behind it, still crying. He approached her.

"Hello. What is a pretty little like you doing here?" Gaston asked.

"NO! Not after last night." The elf said, sobbing.

"What happened?"

"Some pirate asked me to go back to the tavern with him. He paid quite modestly so I agreed. He was so harsh! He called me terrible things and…he…beat me!" she yelled.

Gaston, furious and wondering which of his crew did this asked "Who was he? Did he tell you his name?"

"No but he was an Imperial I think. Brown hair in a ponytail?"

"Silian. Cursed dirtbag. I'll be sure he pays." Gaston said assuring her.

"How will you make sure of that?" she said, beginning to dry her tears.

"I'm his Captain." Gaston said walking way.

But then he wondered. He _**did **_need a new first mate and this girl looks like she could handle quite a bit. Plus, he admitted he'd never be able to leave Leyawiin wondering if she's being beaten or misused.

"Hey…uh…I never got your name." he said

"It's Malvulis."

"Well, Malvulis, how would you like to be the proud new First Mate of the Marie Elena? The pay is good and you'll get to boss those scum you met earlier around." Gaston said

"Will it mean I can get off these streets?" she asked looking hopeful

"Yes. But….do you know anything about sailing?"

"My father was a sailor…" she said

"Very well. Meet us tomorrow at noon on the docks. Now go tell your father of your new job. He should be proud."

"He's Dead"

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's all well. I never loved him. He's the reason why I ended up here anyway."

This was all working out perfectly. Gaston had a new, beautiful, first mate AND he gets to sack that scumbag Silian. He was a slacker and Gaston had never taken a liking to him.

"Come with me. Stay at the Three Sisters with me. I'll pay for you."

"Oh thank you kind sir!"

That night Gaston and Malvulis talked for hours. They conversed about everything from the weather to her long life on the streets. He also taught her some more things about a ship. Luckily she knew which side was the bow and such but she still needed some training. Late that night they went back to their rooms and slept quite easily. The next morning came and they were on their way to the docks when they saw Silian. Malvulis flinched when she saw him and that only made Gaston more mad.

"SILIAN!" he screamed

"Yes Captain?" said the crewmember. Then the saw the elf next to him. "Oh it's you. Where did you run off to this morning? I wasn't done with you!"

"HEY! Don't ever talk to her like that. She's the new first mate." Gaston explained.

"Her! I don't wanna be taking orders from her!" Silian explained.

"Oh. No worries. You won't be. Your staying here. I don't ever want to see you on my ship again."

"But I have a family in the Imperial City! How will I get back! This isn't fair!" he complained

"You can walk. And what you did to Malvulis here wasn't fair either. Bye Silian." Said the Captain

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I'll have you murdered! I know how! Don't you be surprised if you captain doesn't wake up one day you elf! I'll kill you!"

But his cries were ignored as the couple walked back to the Marie Elena to start their new life together as happier people. But what Silian said always lingered in the back of his head. "I'll Have You Killed"


	3. Baenlin

Ok, so now Baenlin's, the creepy Bosmer with REALY weird eyes, story. It's actually written from his nephew's eyes, which are also rather stupid. This is because Baenlin actually didn't do anything bad but his nephew is a greedy little "Cur" as Cyrodiil folk would say…

Caenlin sat in his room in the Jerall View Inn. Counting his Septims, piling them into a tower until they collapsed on his table.

"Only 628 more and I can afford to get that new Akaviri table. But I can't put it anywhere until that old codger of an uncle dies." He said sighing.

Caenlin had been living in Bruma for a few months now, he had told his uncle it was to visit him and do some sightseeing in the "beautiful" mountains. He actually thought it was about time that the old coot died and he wanted to be in the area so that he could make sure there were no mix ups with his inheritance.

"He is going to get suspicious soon; he may send that brute of man Gromm over to 'talk' to me." He said eyeing his money.

Gromm was his uncles "manservant" he was a huge Nord always dressed in fur and obviously quite a warrior for he had a many weapons in his room. Thinking of that room made Caenlin even more upset. He could be staying in it which would be saving money to put towards this table he loved so much. Well he knew that it wasn't going to be Gromms room after he got the house. He was going to fire that thing as soon as he moved in. he thought that Gromm and his uncle shared a bit more than just a business relationship. Gromm was way too protective of his master and how they spoke to each other was so…not friendly…even worse. It was just creepy. In either case he didn't want that crybaby running around while he was trying to relax.

"Better go pay a little visit." He said getting out of his chair.

He made his way down the stairs and through the dining hall. Then he opened the door and the cold hit him like a brick wall.

"Ugh! Azura it's COLD. Why he chooses to live here I'll never know." He exclaimed crossing his arms in a petty attempt to keep warm.

So he continued down the stairs to his uncles passing the nameless statue of some famous person that clearly no one cares about. He walked down the street and turned at the second door to the right entering his soon to be home.

"Good evening dearest uncle!" he said forcing a smile.

"Ah, Caenlin, my favourite nephew!" the old man said.

Caenlin rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to bother telling him that he was his **only** nephew.

"Come in and sit! Sit! Let's talk. Gromm, prepare some tea please. My nephew is here and deserves a hot beverage after his trek here in the cold." Baenlin told his servant.

"Uh, yeah, yes sir right away. Of course." The burly man agreed.

So Caenlin took a seat in the chair across from his uncle's immaculate chair under his prize Minotaur he claimed to have killed.

"Ah, Caenlin, So you've stayed here for quite a while. I thought you said you were going to stay for a month. Two at the most."

That was what I thought too you old coot. I wouldn't need to be staying in the inn if you would hurry up and DIE. The young man thought.

"Yes well that was what I thought as well but I can't seem to pull myself away from these mountains. And it's not all the time I get to visit my uncle is it?" Caenlin asked.

"Oh, of course not. Ah! Here is our tea! Thank you Gromm." The older man said.

The Nord nodded and left to room. Probably to go back to his room and sharpen one of his axes.

"So Caenlin, aren't you getting tired of staying in that crowded inn?" Baenlin asked.

"Why, yes I am actually. I mean, are you sure there's no room here?" Caenlin replied.

"Well Gromm deserves his room for all the work he does for me. If its becoming pricy you could always sleep in the basement." He said eyeing his nephew oddly.

Ok he's on to me. This man needs to die soon. He's reaching 70 years old! He has had a good life. He's healthy looking for his age though, he may not die as early as I expected. Caenlin thought to himself.

"Oh, No, I'm fine. Far too drafty down there I'm sure. I'm sure I will leave soon. And I wont see you for a very long time." He said aloud.

The pair talked for another hour or so, all the time Caenlin pretending to actually care about what the old man had to say. He eventually took his leave and left the cozy house to return to the freezing cold of the outside world. As he walked by the chapel he saw Edla Dark-Heart. She had always creeped Caenlin out. He had heard rumors that she used to be an assassin.

"Wait…that's it!" Caenlin said to himself.

He would get an assassin to kill his uncle! He would ask for it to look like an accident too! And an assassin could easily just sneak past Gromm. It was perfect! Now all he needed was to contact an assassin. Didn't he have a friend who got locked in a jail for praying to someone? Some night-person…Night Mother! All you had to do was pray to her sometime and tell her how you wanted who killed and she'd make it happen. He could have his house by the end of the week. So that night Caenlin returned to his room and knelt next to his bed and said:

"Dear Night-Mother, I want Baenlin killed. Right in the very chair he relaxes so carelessly in."

Well there was Caenlin's story. I know it was just basically a long story about a guy hating his uncle but it's necessary. Anyway Valen Dreth is next. THAT should be fun. Who wouldn't want him dead?


	4. Valen Dreth

**A/N: Hey, so I have some…interesting news. I was playing oblivion and I did the "Scheduled for Execution" quest, the one that you kill Valen Dreth. So I went up and talked to him and its of course just about how you met before and what not but I noticed that in the other hallway there was another prisoner, and he was talking about how he prayed to the night mother to have someone killed, and I thought "wow this is perfect he probably asked for Valen to die. So I looked him, Claudius Arcadia, up on the internet and it turns out that he wished for Rufios death. I know rather upsetting for me. Rufio apparently accidentally killed his wife. So… I could do another Rufio about that. But anyway now on to Valen Dreth's Story…**

Valen Dreth sat in his study. He was simply reading a book relaxing in his home. His home was a rather large one, for Valen Dreth was a rather wealthy man. He lived in Morrowind at the time of course. This was in a part of Morrowind where slavery was still accepted by people of the area though it was banned by the Empire. He only owned a few. Two Argonians. One Khajiit. He had Ra'Jit, the Khajiit working inside as a servant. Her tail was lighter and she had more control of it. It would do less damage if it ever hit something on a table. Argonians had always been better outdoor laborers anyway. Suited by the hot Black Marsh. And they didn't need to stop for rain! They loved it. Ra'Jit had just brought her master a glass of wine when Valen Dreth heard a knock at his door.

"Ah, Ra'Jit my dear, would you get that please?" Valen asked.

"But you said for this one to never open the door." The woman said confused.

"GET THE DOOR NOW!" Valen yelled at his servant.

Scared, Ra'Jit ran for the door on the first floor. In her rush she bumped a table, knocking over a pot with flowers in it, spilling soil and plants all over the floor. Her falling with it.

"Master with surely beat Ra'Jit now" she said while beginning to open the door.

"What was that? My lady?" Said a large armored Imperial, helping the servant up and brushing off some dirt.

"Ah, nothing, sir. And good evening, what brings you to Valen Dreth's Estate?" she asked the Imperial.

"I am here on official Legion business. Sent by the Imperial Council themselves. I, as well as many other Legion officers, have been sent to look into making sure that the recent laws are being enforced in Morrowind. Especially the slavery one." Eyeing the Khajiit worker suspiciously.

"Well I'll go get my master." She said hurrying back upstairs. Valen was waiting for her with a curious look in his eyes. "Master, an Imperial Legion officer is here to see you. Making sure the laws are in place."

"What! Are you sure? Well I must make myself presentable if I'm going to worm out of this one. Go tell him I'll be down soon. Then tell Plows-a-Rake and Cuts-a-Log to hide. Then return to the door." The Dark Elf commanded.

Ra'Jit quickly obliged and told the Argonians the good news. Being born into slavery, the Argonians were given those names by Valen himself. He thought it was easier to tell the lizards apart if you could just call them by what they were doing. She doubted that Valen would be able to talk his way out of this one, regardless of how sharp his tongue is. He had done it before, but only with the local politician who, though he would never admit it, was fully for slavery. Many people in Morrowind still liked it and could get away with it, but the Empire! They had a ZERO tolerance for it. Finally freedom! She took her time getting to the door, not wanting to see how Valen reacted to the news.

Meanwhile at the door, Valen Dreth arrived in his new purple silk shirt and fine gold trimmed shoes and greeted the officer.

"Good evening, good sir, what happens to be the problem?" he asked lying through his teeth, knowing fully well what was wrong.

"Sir, are you aware of the new slavery law in Morrowind?"

"Why, yes I am. Why?"

"So…those Argonians I saw working earlier **weren't **slaves? Were they?"

'Crap! He saw them!' Valen thought to himself.

"Of course not! I pay them quite handsomely actually."

"Ok you're under arrest for the possession of slaves. You can go to jail or pay a 2,500 fine. What will it be?" The soldier asked.

"2,500 Septims! I don't even have that much! Besides how you jump to conclusions like that! You have no proof!" Valen protested.

"Actually someone ratted you out. Guess they got tired of watching you misuse people as well."

"Fedura! That CUR!"

"That was her name. Now you come with me." The officer ordered, grabbing Valen by his arms bringing him back to his horse.

Ra'Jit returned then. Making it in time to see her former abuser being dragged away. She called to the other slaves to come and watch. The trio took much joy at seeing there master screaming and protesting, but doing no harm to the burly soldier.

"You three stay here at the house. I'll be back to sort out what's happening with you guys and your freedom after I'm done with this scum!" The Legion officer yelled.

So with Valen Dreth chained to the front of the horse the officer was riding, they made their way into the nearby city. They joined up with another group of about 8 other Legion soldiers, about half with their own prisoners. The officer who had Valen, who's name Valen learned was Samuel, gave the elf to another officer to watch while he went and took care of the beast-folk back at the house. As Samuel rode up the trail Valen cursed at him, earning him a smack in the head with the handle of a sword. They sat and waited for Samuel to return and when he did, they moved on down the main street of the city. People began to spill into the streets to watch the escort. Amongst the crowd, Valen noticed Fedura. Standing, shaking her head at the prisoners. Then as she saw Dreth, she smiled. This enraged Valen making him yell:

"YOU DIRTY CUR! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh, please Valen you'll be rotting in an imperial prison in a week. That's more than what you deserve after what you did to that poor Khajiit." The woman replied calmly

"AGGH! I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT! YES I DID BEAT HER! NUMEROUS TIMES! AND I ENJOYED EVERY STRIKE."

"Samuel, I've changed my mind. I want him dead." She said.

"Oh believe me I do too. But unfortunately were not allowed to kill prisoners until they go before the council." The officer explained, again giving Valen a good smack on the head.

"Very well. That's not a problem at all." Fedura said, eyeing Valen as she slowly backed away and disappeared.

Valen knew exactly what she had in mind for him. She had done it before to a local politician who had openly campaigned for slavery. Though he wasn't sure if she would follow through.

So the group continued towards the capital province and city, taking about 6 days to reach it. And from that day he was shoved into his small cell, his life was rather uneventful, as most prisoners' lives are. Only once did he have another prisoner he could talk to, but he got away the day of the Emperors death. But he always remembered that prisoners face. It made it all the worse when he saw that same face creeping towards him one night in his cell…

**A/N: Ok! So was that satisfactory for all the Valen haters? I personally really liked that ending though. Thanks to DualKatanas for the writing tips although I'm not sure if any of them were displayed in this. Anyway next up is…that guy who you don't actually kill…what do I do for him? Should I skip him? If you actually care about this story tell me what I should do for that guy in a review!**


	5. Francois Mottierre

**Ok so this is Francois Mottirerre's story. It's a bit longer than the others, he is actually not murdered, but in order to feed Sithis and his thirst for blood someone needed to be killed, Francois's own mother. Enjoy…**

Francois left his house in Chorrol. He lived in the rich part of town, Great Oak Place. His next-door neighbor recently passed away so that house for sale but the neighborhood is quite prestigious. Living on the main square is the local Mages' Guild, the Fighters Guild Headquarters, as well as the head of the Fighters Guild itself, Vilena Donton and her sons. And right in the middle of it all, was the Great Oak. It was an ancient tree, biggest in the area. People have gathered under that tree for hundreds of years. Francois didn't have any claim to fame such as his late neighbor, who was a famous mage, or didn't run a guild like Vilena, but he had money!

"Ah, it's good to be rich!" said Francois as he yawned and stretched his arms in the morning light.

Francois was on his way to the Imperial city. He went down for a week every three months. And most of his time was spent at the arena. The reason why he was so rich was because of it. He gambled at the arena all the time and he had pretty amazing luck. One day, he remembered, he had bet on 6 games, betting 100 on each, and won every single one! He came with 600 septims and left with 1,200 septims. He was hoping for a similar outcome this visit. He passed by the statue of The Saint of Sancre Tor. It used to be a fountain but it mysteriously stopped and filled up with earth. He left the city and made his way down to the stables. He owned a chestnut horse named Ranger. He tossed the Dark Elf tending to the stables a septim and opened the gate. He walked towards Ranger and got on. He walked him slowly out of the stables and down the road a bit but once he got to Weynon Priory he took Ranger into a trot. It was about a days ride to the Imperial City, and he should be there by sundown. He would stay at the Tiber Septim Hotel that night then…the beautiful arena.

It was an uneventful ride at the least. Though he could have sworn he saw something big moving around Odiil Farm. He walked in and ordered a room for the night. Handing her 40 septims with no guilt thinking he would just win it back and then some, tomorrow.

"Thank You," He said. "I'll be back in a bit for dinner. What is it you're serving tonight?"

"A nice roasted lamb with herbs, roasted potatoes and assorted grilled vegetables." The lady replied proudly.

"Very well" he said as he walked up the stairs to his room.

So he had his dinner and then retired to his bed. He awoke with the rays of sunlight on his face. Finally! He sprung out of bed in a flash and looked out his window. It was a beautiful day which meant there was no chance of cancellation. He got out of his ratty linens and put on his nice quilted doublet and green pants. Then he made his way downstairs, grabbed a quick plate of fruit and made his way to the arena district.

He arrived at the front doors of the arena. It had been a long walk but when he saw Hundolin's familiar face, it made it so worth it.

"Francois! Hello friend! So what'll it be today?" the wood elf asked.

"Ah well lets see how my luck is today first. 50 septims on…Blue!" the man said.

"Very well! Go on inside and wait for the next match." Hundolin said accepting the coins into his open palm, then putting them in the lockbox beside him. Francois walked in and noticed there were only 2 other people. Ok so if he won he would get 150 septims. But only if he was the only one who voted for blue. He asked the others and he was! Ok let's go!

*CRASH*

The fall of the yellow team combatant meant that Francois had won! He went to Hundolin who handed him 150 gleaming septims.

"Again?" the elf asked.

"YES! 100 on Blue!" Francois exclaimed.

So they repeated the procedure and Francois went to watch his match. Only this time it was the blue team's combatant falling. Disappointed, but not upset, he went to talk to Hundolin.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Hundolin said.

"No worries! 100 on Yellow please!"

He lost that match as well. The pattern continued for a while, each time betting on the team that won last match. Then he tried two blues in a row. Then two yellows, than a blue again. He was just throwing away his money. He decided to lower it to 25 and wait until his luck got back on track. Soon enough it was nine o'clock, and the arena was closing. He had lost over 1,200 septims. Even for a rich man that was a lot. He still had to pay for the hotel and food! Oh god this was bad. He had spent every coin he had with him and now he was broke! He couldn't leave the Imperial City now, it was way too dark and the roads are dangerous at night. So he would need another night at the Tiber Septim. He could skip dinner and breakfast but then he would need to go over a day without food. So he would need to get breakfast. Then he still needed to pay for things back home!

"Need some money, friend?" asked an unknown character in black.

"None of your business is it?" said Francois, turning around to look at his confronter.

He noticed now it was an Imperial dressed in a black shirt and pants with leather boots. He also had a hood which concealed most of his face; all you could see was his mouth.

"I, am willing to give you 800 septim's right here, right now. All you need to do is pay me back with 1000 later." The Imperial said.

Visiting the arena so often meant he had run into his fair share of these guys. They were loan sharks, powerful under lords who gave money to people only to trick them into more debt, or death. Although being broke wasn't much better, Francois had no choice.

"Okay, I'll do it, but I can't pay you all at once, maybe a few payments?" Francois said

"Oh, of course, just meet me at the Gray Mare every Mondas, have 200 septims with you." said the Imperial.

"Ok, will do," said Francois turning away, "But how did you know I lived near the Gray Mare?

But the character was gone.

So Francois went to his room at the hotel and calmed down. He had enough money to get him home and then some. All he had to do was do some odd jobs around Chorrol or if all else fails, just go treasure hunting in a nearby ruin. With his mind calm and money in his pocket, Francois drifted off to sleep.

He awoke the next morning. He got dressed and ate some breakfast. Trying to save money, he attempted to haggle the cook. That only made the cook angry. He probably spat in Francois eggs.

He was on the road again with Ranger, passing Odiil farm. He could barely see Chorrol in the distance. He brought Ranger into a gallop home.

It was Mondas, and Francois had the money for the first payment. He made his way down to the Gray Mare and opened the door. In the darkest corner of the room was the same guy. Francois sat down the chair opposite, and looked at the Imperial. He was unfamiliar with this kind of situation.

"Pass the pouch across" the man said quietly.

Francois complied and slid the bag of coins at him. The man counted the money and waited. Then got up and left.

6 days had passed and Francois, along with most of Chorrol, was on there way to the chapel. It was Sundas after all. There was a small ceremony praising all nine gods but especially Stendarr, the chapel's god. After the ceremony, Francois returned home to make sure he had the septims for tomorrow's meeting. He sat down at his desk and get to counting….oh god. He only had 86 coins! He was robbed! It must have happened during the ceremony! How ironic. What was he going to do! He sold some things in his house, tried to call up favours but by the end of they day he only had 130 coins. So tossing and turning in his bed wondering what awaited him, he fell asleep.

He woke again covered in sweat; he had had a nightmare about the Imperial and what was going to happen today. He shuffled his way down to the tavern, skipping breakfast for he was too nervous to eat, very slowly. He opened the door and saw the Imperial. He sat down in the same chair and said:

"Look..."

But that was all he had to say for the Imperial already had a knife to his throat.

"You don't have the money? Very well… I hope you led a good life"

Francois was sure he was going to die. He tried to scream for help but the man had his hand over his mouth in an instant.

"Oh, I am not going to kill you. My accomplice, Hides-His-Heart, will be over tomorrow. It's too late."

The man released him and Francois scurried out of the tavern, scared for his life. He ran home, not knowing what to do. He crashed into his house and ran to his bed, in the rush he knocked over a bookshelf. He saw a book flash by his face. The title was The Dark Brotherhood. He picked it up and saw the page it landed on. It was about negotiating a contract. Wait…that gave him an idea! He would get the dark brotherhood to get him out of this! He would just do the ceremony and wait for a speaker to come and they could talk about it.

He performed the ceremony, instructed by the book. He waited for hours. Maybe the book told him to do it wrong. He got up and walked over to the book but a hand stopped him.

"You did it right no worries…"

Francois startled and curious asked:

"Who-."

"I, am Lucien Lachance. I am here to negotiate your murder request."

"Well I don't want murder I was just wondering if you could help me get rid of some underworld types."

"Well you see, we do need blood spilt, and since you did the ceremony it must be of your blood, which means you, or a close relative needs to die." The assassin explained.

"Very well. Can we discuss my problem first?" Francois asked.

"Of course." Lucien answered.

So they discussed the terms and the procedure. An assassin was going to pretend to kill Francois so that the enforcer would think he is dead. Then, a day later the assassin was to return and revive him from the chapel undercroft.

"Right…well now we must discuss the actual murder. Who shall it be?" Lucien asked.

After a long time of thought, Francois replied with:

"My mother. She is sick and old. You may as well put her out of her misery."

"Very well. Goodbye, mister Mottierre…"

Then with a snap, the man seemed to disappear into thin air. Then all was silent. He had just saved his life. And taken another's…

**Eh? I thought it was my best yet. Sorry I didn't include the murder but it was getting long. I know you guys wanted blood, sorry. Apologies as well for the title of the book. I tried to think of something more creative, I did. Oh, well next is the drug-addict, Faenlin. Ideas, Perhaps?**


	6. Sorry?

Well, if you're reading this you obviously care a bit about this story, so I'm sorry, but I have decided to discontinue it. I mean I'm not so much into oblivion anymore and the series was going nowhere at all and I was running out of ideas…though if you're interested at all I plan on writing a pokemon fanfic that will be a REAL STORY with chapters and a plot, I know right? So sorry and please, read and review my new story…


End file.
